You Make Me Want to be a Man
by FeelTheWind
Summary: Sora and Kairi break up. SORARIKU IMPLIED. kairi wishes she was a man. Some Kairibashing. nuff said. ONESHOT. Rated T for language.


You Make Me Want to Be a Man

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Hey... Kairi," Sora said when she walked up the beach to meet him. She thought he had a surprise planned for her or something, since today was their 5 month anniversary.

As Kairi approached, she furrowed her brows, curious about why Sora looked so scared and nervous.

"Sora, are you okay?" Kairi asked, wondering what was bothering her boyfriend so much.

"Yeah... It's just... um-well, uh..." Sora stumbled to get the words out, flailing his hands around while he tried to find the words he was trying to say.

Kairi, deeply concerned, put her hands on his. "Sora, you can tell me what's bothering you, right?" the red-haired girl questioned, a look of worry and care spread across her face.

Looking at her- her with those beautiful eyes and beautiful red bangs blowing freely across her beautiful face, Sora hated himself for what he was going to say. He shifted his gaze to the ground for a few moments, unable to look directly in her face.

"Kairi, I know I can tell you what's bothering me. I trust you," Sora said as he looked back up into her eyes, because didn't know if he would ever be able to look into those eyes again. He knew he wouldn't be able to bear seeing those eyes after she found out. They would probably cloud with tears and a pained expression would place itself across her beautiful face. "I just don't know how to tell you this without hurting you," Sora said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Kairi moved closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, and rested her head on Sora's chest.

_Damn it! Why did she have to do that!_ Sora thought._ I can't tell her_. **_(You must)_** _I know, but maybe some other time, it will hurt too much. **(Better to end it now than later)**_. Sora's argument between his mind and his conscious wagered on for a minute or so before he made up his mind.

Sora gently unwrapped Kairi's arms from his waist. Kairi pulled away from Sora, looking up at him, puzzled.

"Sora-" Kairi started to ask.

"Kairi, no. I really have to tell you this. I hate myself for doing this, but I can't lead you on," Sora started, his mind fixated on telling her exactly what ran through his mind moments ago.

_Lead me on?_ Kairi thought to herself._ Was Sora about to break up with her? Wait- did he ever even like her? Did he just agree to go out with her so she wouldn't have been hurt when she asked him out? _

Kairi felt her mind swarming. She was dizzy from the thoughts running through her mind.

"Kairi... I'll just get to the point," Sora whispered. "I'm breaking up with you."

"Why?" Kairi asked as her voice faltered. "Was I not a good girlfriend? Am I a bad kisser? Did you just agree to go out with me so I wouldn't have been hurt when I asked you out?" she questioned as she felt tears stinging the back of her eyes.

"No to all of them," Sora answered.

"Then... it's another girl... isn't it?" Kairi whispered, staring down at her feet and crossing her arms, suddenly cold from the cool ocean breeze.

"Kairi, this is hard for both of us. I loved you, really I did. You were my first girlfriend and I'll always love you for that... But, I can't keep going out with you... Not when I'm in love with... someone else now..." Sora mumbled, staring at the ground.

Kairi looked up at him, tears silently streaming down her face. "Then... please... just tell me who..." Kairi sobbed quietly.

"...Riku," Sora answered, extremely embarrassed at the words that had just escaped his lips. He looked up at her one last time. Her face was twisted into a pained expression, disfiguring her features. Her eyes lost their usual sparkle and were cloudy and hazed from all the tears. Her beautiful hair was stuck to her beautiful face because of the tears that were poured from her beautiful eyes.

"I hate you! You're a sick bastard! If you liked guys then why did you go out with me in the first place?" Kairi screamed at the brunette.

But before Sora could say anything, Kairi turned around and ran home crying, thoughts racing through her mind. She ran faster, trying to outrun the thoughts creeping through her. _Sora loves Riku? No! He's always liked me! How could he love someone else? Especially a **boy**?_

It felt like her world was shattered to pieces. Millions of tiny little pieces that would take what seemed like forever to put them together again. Everything had seemed so right- and now it was all so wrong.

She made it to her house and stormed inside muttering a quick goodnight to her startled parents that were sitting on the couch when she burst in. She ran up the steps and into her room, slamming the door behind her. She crossed the room and turned on the radio, blasting the music through her room.

_**I really wanna tell you something  
This is just the way I am  
I really wanna tell you something, but I can't  
You make me want to be a man  
Arguments that have no meaning  
This is just the way I am  
You really wanna tell me something, but you can't  
You make me want to be a man**_

_**  
**_

Kairi looked up at the radio from where she was sitting on her bed. She calmed her crying so she could hear the song better.

_**  
The thunder and the rain called you and you came  
We didn't need to say much to communicate  
Now it's different; 99 is misinterpreted**_

_****_

I really wanna tell you somethingThis is just the way I am  
I really wanna tell you something, but I can't  
You make me want to be a man  
Arguments that have no meaning  
This is just the way I am  
You really wanna tell me something, but you can't  
You make me want to be a man

_****_

Every word you say finds a home in me  
Nothing that anyone could ever say  
Could hurt me like this  
Baby please, don't light that cigarette  
Don't light that cigarette

_**  
I really wanna tell you something  
This is just the way I am  
I really wanna tell you something, but I can't  
You make me want to be a man  
Arguments that have no meaning  
This is just the way I am  
You really wanna tell me something, but you can't  
You make me want to be a man**_

_****_

I really wanna tell you something  
This is just the way I am  
I really wanna tell you something, but I can't  
You make me want to be a man  
Arguments that have no meaning  
This is just the way I am  
You really wanna tell me something, but you can't  
You make me want to be a man

"Ain't it the truth." Kairi said quietly to herself between her sobs.

Author's Note: haha Kairi wants to be a man. lol. But even if she was a guy she still wouldn't get Sora! the song lyrics are "You Make Me Want to be a Man" by Utada Hikaru. anyway, did you like it? Did you hate it? Hmmm? this is my second fan fic, so I'm still getting used to writing. And i wrote this in about 10 to 15 minutes so yeah. Please R&R! i will give you a cookie and you will be my best friend.


End file.
